bn_eldersfandomcom-20200213-history
Wimp and Other Occupations
'What are Wimp occupations?' Wimp occupations are a way of leveling units quickly by occupying someones land with Wimps (and possibly other units) in a position where they cannot fire. Wimps are most commonly used because at R6 they give 176 , are cheap to heal (113 at Hospital level 1), and are rendered impotent when placed in the second row. The basic Wimp occupation generally consists of a sandbag (off to one side to keep wimps at bay) and one or more low level units in the first row along with 3 Wimps in the second row. Extra units may be placed in the back row making them more valuable. Additionally, there are high value occupations (often abbreviated as HV in chat). Notice the placement of the LDs in the photo above. They are strategically grouped to the side so that you can place your units on the opposing side without getting attacked. For the same reason, Chuckers are often placed in the front row. Always view the opposing armies Area of Attack (AoE)if unsure (Magnifying Glass at the bottom left of screen). - All SP values above are assumed R6 units. 'Rules of Occupations' *Wherever possible, let another guild member kill the Wimps (or whatever) first. This allows 2 people to reap the reward making occupations more efficient. If you've already waited a long time, then just go ahead anyway. *If you have given a wimp occupation, announce it on chat, so someone else can get them. *"Pay it forward"! When you get your R6 Wimps, help others on R5 Wimps level theirs too. *Be polite when asking for Wimp occupations, don't just demand them. Placing these occupations and then healing them afterwards, requires some time and effort from the occupier, so a quick thanks will always go down well. *Don't rely just on Wimps at your land to level troops. Kill the boars, raptors etc. that are on the world map too, and wimps at others lands when advertised on chat. *When you find occupations on a friends Outpost and there are Walls in the formation, Do Not Attack the Walls! Doing so creates a large Hospital bill for the person who sent the occupation. Conversely, if the occupation is on your Outpost, someone has already attacked it and you reject, you can kill the wall, earning excellent and it will not require healing by the occupier. 'Occupation Tips' *Use a boost when you can, particularly if you have lots of Wimps to get. 20 gets you 25% extra for 15 minutes, or 4 will get you 1/2 an hour. If you have time left after killing the Wimps, defeat Raider occupations on yours or others lands, fight the boars etc. *The more active you show you are, the more likely you will get Wimps. *If you are leveling your Wimps, tell the rest of the guild your progress. Mentioning in the guild chat that you are at "R5.6" will get the attention of your fellow guild-mates looking to help. Announcing "Give me wimps!" is more likely to be ignored. *If you have R6 wimps, regularly give Wimp occupations to others. You will find you get them in return without asking. *If you want to trade wimps but don't have a trade partner, ask in the guild chat. There's usually a guild-mate who will respond when you ask "Who wants to trade wimps?" *If you have R6 wimps and want to level other units, seek out trade partners. Don't just continually ask for occupations in chat. *Don't just wait for Wimps to come to your land. Watch the guild chat for announcements of other occupations. That is an invitation to go an attack that occupation for . Just make sure it is not a friendly occupation on a resource. *Use the magnifying glass to check the more exotic occupations, and what spaces the units can hit you. For example, an HCT will hit anything in the back two rows with its second attack, and the space directly in front of it in the first row (Then 3 behind that, and 5 behind that). For Chuckers or Trebs, they wont be able to hit you in the first row. Also, Wimps will not attack a unit in the second or third rows, if there is a non-targetable unit in the front row. For example, if the front row is blank it wont use its Clap attack to get units in the 2nd and 3rd row directly behind it. If a plane is in the front row, because the Wimp can't attack it, a similar thing will happen, and it won't attack units behind. *Double or even triple weekends and boosts will stack. So on a triple weekend, using 4 will double it again, meaning 6x ! So on those weekends, please help by sending more occupations if you have them and those needing to rank units, it's worth putting the extra hours in while you can. *The more units you put into a battle, the less each will get. When ranking wimps, you would generally put 2 unit types in. E.g. several Hvyrs, Megas, whatever you have, plus the Wimp. This gives the side effect of ranking your tanks at the same time. Make sure the Wimp fires once to get half the in this case. *Read this Overview on for clarification. 'The Portable Wall Trick' Portable walls give among the highest SP in the game, but at two gears, steel and oil, it is an expensive heal, even in a level 10 repair facility. But there is a way to get around the heal cost. If a Attacking an occupation on another's land? DON'T KILL THE WALLS!!!]]Player A occupies another's land with a formation that includes a portable wall, a third member can come and kill that occupation, but leave the wall alive, as it is an ignorable unit. At that point, the troops are sent home, and the hospital bill is triggered, wall in tact. The owner of the land can then reject the help, and kill all of the invading occupiers, including the wall, without sending it to the repair bay. This only works if an occupation is repelled and rejected. 'Wimp Garrisons' Another way to earn skill points from wimps is through wimp garrisons. A player will build a defensive structure that may be filled with troops, either a [http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Bunker Bunker], which holds 10 troops, or a [http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Garrison Garrison], which holds 30. That player fills up the defensive structure with wimps. When a friend tries to occupy land protected by that structure, it will send six wimps into battle instead of three, bringing in more than 1,100 sp for the battle. It is best if the bunkers are filled with wimps that have neither of the juiced attacks equipped or only one. But if you run into a garrison that has juiced attacks equipped, use an aerial unit in front. The wimp cannot attack because it can't hit air units, and the unit(s) behind it can attack safely. 'Sandbagging' The drawback to attacking a wimp garrison is that you must wait two hours for your army to return home, per rules of occupation withdraws. However, there is a way around it! If the person who owns the garrison attacks your withdrawing army with an ignorable unit, such as a sandbag, portable wall, mg turret, or laser turret, and passes on their first attack, they will lose the battle because all that is left on their side are ignorable units. Meanwhile, the withdrawing army is sent immediately home, and no one has lost any units. As one Elder put it, you only have one chance to counterattack a withdrawing army. Note, this will also work with any unit. Attack, pass, and retreat. 'List of High SP units' General list of units and their values that give decent excluding those that require tier 4 resources for repair. is assumed maxed rank and repair cost is assumed maxed adv hospital/adv repair bay. * is shown as top 3 ranks; R4/R5/R6, R6/R7/R8 for promo units & R7/R8/R9 for planes. *Note: Only units above 150 @ max rank were included.